


Primeiras Palavras

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sr e Sra Malfoy concordavam que a palavra que havia aparecido no braço de Draco era bem infortuna.





	Primeiras Palavras

Sr e Sra Malfoy concordavam que a palavra que havia aparecido no braço de Draco era bem infortuna. Bruxos ao serem apresentados um para o outro tendiam a tentar ser um pouco criativos com o que eles diziam, ou pelo menos específicos. Mas essa cortesia tinha sido esquecida aparentemente pela pessoa destinada a ser a a alma gêmea de Draco, ou pior nem mesmo ensinada o que levantava possibilidades piores ainda que os Malfoys preferiam nem considerar por enquanto.

No braço de Draco havia apenas uma palavra  _Sim_ pequeno o suficiente ao ponto de longe parecer só uma pinta meio estranha, mas ao contrario de seus pais ele gostava.

Talvez fosse a sua palavra favorita no mundo todo. Ele era jovem mas ele sabia que ser um Malfoy vinha com restrições, regras e expectativas. E aquela simples palavras parecia ruir um pouco isso com as possibilidades.

_Sim. Sim. Sim._

.

.

.

Harry tinha sentimentos meio conflitantes sobre a palavra que havia aparecido em seu braço um dia, por um lado isso fez tia Petunia comprar camisas de manga comprida que serviam nele, o lado negativo é que ela o forçava a usar as blusas de manga comprida até mesmo no verão para os vizinhos não acharem que ela havia permitido seu sobrinho de dez anos fazer uma tatuagem.

E ela olhava para a palavra como se fosse culpa dele de alguma forma. Como se ele por escolha tivesse decidido tatuar a palavra  _Olá_  no seu braço. Ridículo.

Mas ele admitia que era meio divertido saber que algo tão pequeno conseguia trazer tanta angústia em alguém que lhe tratava tão mal.

.

.

.

“Olá” o menino loiro disse, e depois continuou “Hogwarts, também ?”

“Sim” o menino moreno de óculos disse.

.

.

.

No trem a caminho de Hogwarts Harry havia firmado uma amizade rápida com Ron, enquanto eles estavam comendo o monte de doces comprados do carrinho Ron mei timidamente perguntou :

“Então quais são as suas palavras ?”

“Palavras ?”

“Sim, as palavras no seu braço. Você não tem elas ?”

“Eu não tenho palavras, eu tenho uma palavra” Harry disse e puxou a manga e mostrou seu braço.

“Oh”

“Porque você fez essa cara, isso é ruim ?”

“Não necessariamente, quando você é um bruxo as primeiras palavras que a sua alma gêmea vai dizer pra você aparecem no seu braço geralmente na infância”

_Legal_ Harry pensou mas logo que a ficha caiu esse pensamento foi trocado por  _Droga_. Em sua mente flutuaram imagens de dezenas de estranhos lhe dizendo  _Olá_  ao longo dos anos.

“Eu imagino que deve ser quase impossível identificar a pessoa correta. Mas as de todo mundo devem ser coisas comuns, quais são as suas ?”

“Elas são as de uma pessoa procurando por um sapo desaparecido que pertence a alguém chamado Neville”

“Wow isso é bem especifico”

“Sim, mas sabe é destino, se for realmente pra ser vocês vão se encontrar”

“Mas e se eu já conheci a pessoa ?”

“Mesma coisa, aí vocês vão achar um jeito de volta um para o outro eventualmente”

Naquele momento a conversa dos meninos foi interrompida pela aparição de uma garota de cabelos espessos na cabine prestes a perguntar se alguém tinha visto um sapo.

.

.

.

A alma gêmea de Draco não era Harry Potter, okay ? Draco andava durante o dia com essa certeza absoluta. Harry era um idiota, ele não parecera nenhum pouco impressionado com Draco quando eles se conheceram na loja de robes da Madame Malkin, e quando Draco lhe dera a oportunidade de retificar isso ao oferecer a sua amizade oficialmente Harry escolheu ser amigo de um Weasley ao invés dele, e fez com que ele se sentisse mais pequeno e estúpido do que ele jamais se lembrava de já ter se sentido. E mais importante que isso Harry era um garoto e garotos não se casavam com garotos pelo menos não aqueles na família Malfoy.

Mas a noite na sua cama quando o dormitório estava quieto a cena do seu primeiro encontro repassava pela sua cabeça, ele tentava se lembrar sem muito sucesso se a primeira coisa que ele havia dito para Harry havia sido  _Olá_ , ou talvez se aquele era o primeiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts, com a cena tendo repetida em sua cabeça tantas vezes com tantas variações que provavelmente seria impossível saber de certeza. A não ser que ele perguntasse a Harry, e a idéia de fazer isso era mortificante demais para ser considerada seriamente.

Então as palavras continuavam flutuando por sua mente.

_Expectativas. Possibilidades. Desejos. Harry._

E ainda presente entre todas as outras palavras :

_Sim. Sim. Sim._


End file.
